Fun with brothers
by Jasmine Dawn Pendragon
Summary: Envy, not yet a homunculi, has came to the Elric house to see his brothers he heard mentioned in a letter to his mother. Totally AU. RR please!


**Fun with another brother**

**Spoiler alert! Don't read if you haven't seen the rest of the series!**

I positively love the idea of an Ed, Al, and Envy sort of fic since I discovered that Envy is Ed's brother! Totally AU of course!

Ed's 7 and Al's 6 by the way and Envy is around 15.

Envy had found the house of his brothers at last. At last, there could be renewal. Maybe, if he could learn to forgive that bastard who had just left him. The one that he would call father. He, however was gone and he was curious about these new half brothers - one with golden hair and golden eyes and one with soft gold light ash brown hair and grey eyes. Even though Ed was older, Envy thought upon looking at them closer that Alphonse was the wiser. His temper was a lot longer than Ed's. They got angry at one another and began fighting. Over a silly toy. "Look what you did! You broke it Al!" said Ed and Alphonse looked upset. "Sorry brother. We can fix it again with alchemy though!" he said cheerful while Ed was sulky. "No, you broke it." he said stubbornly. Al sighed and went to walk by the riverside. Envy went to go see what Al was up to. "My little brother." he murmured, and found him setting on the side of the river, his arms crossed and sullen.

Straightening his outfit, which was a nice crisp suit, he turned to the river where Al was. "Hi." he said softly, coming out of the shadows of the day. Alphonse looked at him and sucked in breath. "You look - just like - dad!" he said with wide gray eyes. Envy had to stop himself from blanching. "Yeah, I know. Want to know a secret Alphonse?" he asked, looking at him curiously with purple eyes. "Sure. But, how do you know my name?" he asked. Envy smiled. "Because I am your half-brother, Alphonse. It's just taken me a while to find you guys." he said, smiling. "Since I'm older, you might not have heard of me. But I'm here now, and that's what matters." he said. Al grinned. "Really! Then. . .why didn't dad ever say anything about you? Do you know where he is? I wish Ed didn't hate him so." he murmured. 'Damned, the kid has to bring up the git, doesn't he?' he thought with a sting.

"Sorry, dad and me doesn't get along too well. That's why I left, you see. Ed doesn't like dad either huh? Not surprising, after all, he ditched you too." he said and grinned at his little half-brother. Al smiled at him. "So, do you want to play?" he asked and tackled him. Envy rolled onto his back and laughed, lifting the little boy high into the air and tossing him. Al squealed in joy and was caught safely into his older brother's arms when he went downwards.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trisha came outside with a basket of recently washed clothes, ready to hang on the line when she saw Ed. She was surprised not to find Alphonse next to him. She discovered why as she walked closer to him. His face was red still from yelling at Al and he was tightly drawn up. "Did you and Alphonse fight again?" she asked him. "Yeah, what do I care!" he said, looking anywhere but at his mother. She didn't pay any attention to that, since she knew that Edward loved his brother and was just a little angry over something. She looked at the sky. "You know, its pretty late. Soon it will be supper time. No doubt he's lonely out there and who knows what could happen to him." she said in a semi worried voice, but she wasn't worried really. She knew that Al was probably at the river, sitting down and thinking about thier fight. He liked to take books down there to read sometimes and always went there if Ed and him had a fight. She wanted Ed and Al to make up though, so the only way to do that, without telling him directly to go and get Al, was to pretend to be worried about him. Ed looked up at her, clearly frustrated. "Alright, I'm going!" he said and left. Trisha smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward grumbled as he made his way to the river slowly. "Stupid toy. Stupid Al. Why couldn't he understand? I was really mad because he kept bringing dad up.Why does he have to do that for anyways. Stupid Al. Stupid dad!" he said aloud. "Why'd he have to leave us? Aren't we good kids?" he said and sighed. He was just around the bend where the river was when he heard Al laugh. "Strange, why is Al laughing? He's usually sad when we get into a fight." he said and turned the corner.

His gold eyes widened. "What the hell! DAD!" he said and didn't know whether to hit him or to cry in joy. He couldn't contain it anymore so he began running and dove into his 'fathers' arms. Envy grinned. "I see your here Edward." he said and smiled. "I'm not your dad though. I'm your. . .brother." he said and Ed looked shocked. However, he really couldn't do anything because Envy had him in a hug. "See? I'm younger than dad." he said, and Ed could tell the bitterness in his voice. "So, you hate dad too?" he asked. "Why?" he asked and Al frowned. "You two shouldn't hate dad because he had to leave." he said. Ed and Envy ignored it. "Because he left me like he left you two." he said and grimaced. Ed nodded. "I see, but why didn't you come around, brother?" he asked. "What's your name?" asked Al, interrupting. "Sebastian." Envy said. "Sebastian Elric."

Ed nodded and turned to Al. "You know, this is the first time you didn't put up your fists to me again." he said and Al shrugged. "I was busy playing." he added and Ed laughed. "Yeah, I can see that." he said. Suddenly, they were both thrown into the air and Ed shrieked, not knowing what happened to the ground while Al laughed...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three boys instead of two came to dinner that night. "Hi." said Sebastian to Trisha uncomfortably. He didn't know how she would take him. Her green eyes widened at the site of him. "You look just like. . ." she began to say but he held up a hand. "I know - I'm his son. He never told you, did he?" Sebastian asked softly. "No, he didn't. Ah well, never mind that, how about some dinner?" she asked and smiled. He wasn't exactly ready for a hug by his half-brother's mother, but he liked it. It felt like a real mother instead of Dante.

He sat between Ed and Al, gulfing his food down. He hadn't realized he was this hungry! When Trisha told him to get seconds, he did so. "Its delicious." said Sebastian and smiled at her, and Trisha smiled back, cleaning off the other dishes. After he was done, he wanted to spend time with his brothers. After that day, Seb became Ed and Al's buddies in crime, or at least, that was what Trisha called them. The three boys had a ball together until the day they came home with food for the night's dinner five years later and found thier mother (Sebastian had adopted her as his own mother) on the floor very sick. She died in the local hospital, leaving an empty void in all thier hearts. After her funeral, the three found an exellent alchemy teacher by the name Izumi Curtis and the real adventures began. . .


End file.
